Buff Bionic Boys Getting Off
by Fan4Life07
Summary: Adam, Chase and Leo all enjoy a nice moment with some lotion.


**It's been a while since I've written for Lab Rats, but I finally found the perfect inspiration! Chase's incredible butt! After watching the opening scene for the episode, Brother Battle, where Adam carries Chase over his shoulder, putting that amazing muscular butt on display, I knew I had to write something. And I threw Leo in for good measure because he's getting older, and I thought he could bring something new to the fic.**

** So, for those of you who enjoy getting straight to the meat of the fic without any plot, I hope you enjoy reading about the muscled bionic boys getting their rocks off!**

* * *

><p>Adam's muscles bulged as he finished his last set of lifting. Mr. Davenport mentioned that the borders of their bionic powers were far from fully discovered, that maybe Adam had even more untapped superhuman strength inside him. So, Adam spent every day for the past week lifting every heavy thing he could get his hands on, much to the annoyance of everyone around him. But when his muscles looked this good after a workout, it was impossible to even think about stopping.<p>

Standing in front of the full-length mirror in nothing but a pair of skimpy black shorts. Adam ran his hands all over his sweaty chest, admiring his muscular frame.

His abs tightened when his stray fingers splayed across his blocky pecs, and he brushed against his nipples. Adam's head fell back, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, but he quickly pulled his head forward again. He wasn't done drinking in the sight of his body, hard, sweaty and pumped up after a good workout.

And his heart leapt into a new rapidity when he remembered his new workout lotion. He had found it tucked away in Mr. Davenport's lab – not that he was snooping or looking for a potion to turn eggs into gold or anything – when he found this new lotion. Adam thought it was a pretty weird place to keep body lotion, but Mr. Davenport was a weird guy.

Adam swept his tongue across his lips, before letting out a ragged sigh. This lotion had the same consistency as baby oil and was warm – that same warmth coursed through his whole body as he rubbed the clear lotion all over his chest. He could feel this tingling sensation running through him, particularly in his balls. The outline of his six inch cock straining against his shorts brought a goofy grin to Adam's face. He couldn't explain why, but every time he covered his body in this clear oil, Adam got really horny.

He peeled his shorts down his legs, thick and strong as tree trunks. His huge thick cock looked like it was about to tear his white briefs right down the middle.

Then, Adam turned around and looked back at his muscular butt, two round globes firmly pressing against his underwear. It was incredible how rubbing and squeezing his own ass could make his whole body tense. The sensation was euphoric. And the white fabric stretched against his cockhead was noticeably darker from all the pre-cum oozing from his slit.

Now that he had worked himself into a horny frenzy, Adam didn't hesitate to pull his briefs off. Still facing away from the mirror, he bent over so he could look back through his legs at his bare backside. His butt cheeks were like two slabs of muscle carved and caressed until they were at their finest, roundest suppleness. And right between them was his tight pink pucker which quivered as Adam ran his index finger around its rim.

The blood was beginning to rush to his head, but Adam remained focused on his task, inadvertently sticking the tip of his tongue out while he eased his middle finger inside his hole. Just sliding it to the first knuckle had his toes curling, egging him on to stick it deeper. Down to the second knuckle, and finally fully sheathing it inside the inviting heat of his ass. Adam sighed as he wiggled the digit around him, exploring the inner walls that clamped around his finger like an invader.

Replacing one finger with two was surprisingly easy, considering how thick his fingers were. But the gradual feeling of his ass loosening and stretching wider had Adam dizzy and horny. Pre-cum was drizzling down from his cockhead down his pulsing length, and his big, aching balls.

Satisfied with how far his hole had been stretched, Adam withdrew his fingers and stood up, slightly light-headed. But while his brain readjusted, he caught sight of his naked body in the mirror, muscles all oiled up and bulging, and he got horny all over again.

He wrapped both hands around his thick cock, slowly rocking his hips forward so that he was humping his closed fist with enough pressure to feel his balls churning and contracting in response, but not hard enough to make him blow his load. Adam reached down and lathered his hands with the lotion again, this time reaching down to squeeze and tug at his balls while fisting his hard dick. The sloshing sound echoed in his ears, and his smooth skin teeming with goosebumps. He couldn't take any more. Adam needed to come.

Two fingers on his left hand slipped back into his tight ass, while his right firmly gasped his throbbing shaft. He started off slowly stroking his cock while letting his fingers explore the inside of his ass, curling and elongating as much as possible, all in search of his prostate. Despite being so worked up that he just wanted to pop his nuts as fast as possible, Adam was surprisingly patient in pushing his fingers deeper up his ass. But once he found that spot inside him, the one that every sweaty muscle in his body tense like crazy, Adam surrendered his self-control.

Adam shoved his fingers into his ass over and over, assaulting his prostate, while he beat off, jerking his cock so fast that his arm looked like a blur. He could feel his orgasm building in his balls, before it came tearing through him. Adam's body stretched out to its fullest, and he arched up onto his toes as he sprayed his load all over the mirror. His cock erupted, thick cum staining the glass, spurting all over his sweaty, hot reflection. His ass continuously clenched around his fingers, desperate to keep them lodged inside, until he was so exhausted that he fell to his knees. More cum dribbled from his cock, and his thick fingers were still buried in his ass, as Adam panted for breath and looked at how much cum covered the mirror. He loved working out, and loved his post-workout lotion rub-down even more.

* * *

><p>Super intelligence, molecular kinesis, levitation and laser bo generation. There seemed to be no limits to how many bionic powers their bodies could hold, and with every discovery, Chase became more curious about what else would form inside him. Not that he wasn't satisfied with all the abilities he had now, because he couldn't really think of anything that he really needed, though that didn't stop him from wanting a little more superhuman strength. He knew that was Adam's thing, but having his older brother be able to overpower him so easily really sucked when they got into an argument.<p>

Chase had always used his intelligence to outsmart Adam, but there were times when all Adam had to do was pin him to the floor, and he was at his older brother's mercy. Plus, Adam's latest hobby, giving atomic wedgies, combined with his super strength, was a recipe for some mean chaffing.

Sure, Chase had more power than a human, but there was no guarantee that his strength would ever be a match for Adam's. So, in the meantime, he underwent all the weight training to build his abilities on his own. He was pretty sure his bionic powers weren't being affected all that much – if at all – but the physical progress had Chase continuously pushing himself to work even harder than the day before.

He wasn't as bulky as Adam, and didn't have his brother's height, but now Chase's body was practically all muscle. When he ran his hands down his chest, feeling his pecs and abs up, it was hard to believe that he used to be a thin little thing. Chase knew he shouldn't put so much emphasis on his physical appearance, when there were far more important qualities he had, but it made him feel good when Mr. Davenport complimented him on being fitter than ever, or having his suit stick to him like a second skin that highlighted all of his muscles. It had become a struggle peeling it off after missions, but he loved the feeling of his muscles straining while he eased the fabric from his body. Then, a nice long bubble bath put his body right at ease, though not as much as this new lotion he had discovered.

He had seen it lying around more than once – always somewhere with Adam's mess, and after one particularly tough mission that left his body aching in places he didn't know he had, Chase decided to unscrew the cap and give himself a makeshift massage. The instant that cool clear liquid hit his bare skin, Chase felt something surge through his body, an incredible heat that swept through him so quickly that it made his head spin. Without thinking, he poured another glob into his hands, and another, working that lotion all over his body until he was covered in it, and his cock was at full mast.

Even with all the super intelligence packed in his brain, Chase couldn't begin to fathom why he got so horny every time he rubbed this lotion all over his body. But he didn't really care enough to find an answer when his dick was tenting his tight white briefs. Once he pulled the elastic band down enough and his cock slapped against his tight abs with a thwack, Chase licked his lips and wrapped his hand around his cock.

Chase's dick, which was about six and a half inches long, was a part of his body that he couldn't help but be proud of. When he got horny and saw his cock snaking down his shorts, or bulging obscenely against his briefs, it only turned him on more. And wrapping both hands around his cock, and humping his fists never failed to get his blood pumping and his pulse racing.

More of that clear lotion came gushing from the container into Chase's hands, before Chase crawled onto all fours on his bed. He took a deep breath before diving his middle finger between his ass cheeks. It was crazy how much of a difference adding squats into his workout routine had made. His ass had gotten a lot more muscular, and the mission suit highlighted his two firm globes so well that sometimes Chase stared at his own backside in the mirror. He actually came like that once, his right hand groping his crotch, with his left hand squeezing his muscled ass. That set him off a lot quicker than he had intended, making him shut his eyes tight as he shot his load in the front of his suit. Since then, playing with his ass had become a primary part of Chase's masturbatory routine.

His pink pucker twitched around his finger, which he swirled in circles, progressively widening his radius, until he could slip another finger inside. Stretching himself open with a scissoring motion, Chase used his free hand to stroke his cock every so often, but quickly pulled his hand away when he sensed he was about to come. He didn't want to risk blowing his load, not until he shoved a third finger up his ass, and rode his fingers until he struck his prostate.

Face down against his pillow and ass raised high in the air, Chase rocked his hips back as fast as he could, fucking himself on his fingers. He could feel all of his muscles tightening and clenching as he worked himself closer and closer to his orgasm. Chase could practically taste it. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth and his eyes were half-lidded as his nuts pumped out his hot thick seed, which came spurting all over his bed. He could feel his cock pulsating with every shot of cum, until he collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily and his fingers still idly pressing against his prostate.

* * *

><p>Having a bionic arm was pretty much the best thing that had ever happened to Leo. Even though all of his power was concentrated in one area of his body, he still had supernatural abilities. It was a dream come true.<p>

Naturally, he had to show off his powers whenever possible, even using his bionic arm for the most mundane tasks like opening bottles, and lifting chairs so Bree could clean the living room. Unfortunately, Mr. Davenport wouldn't get off his case about regular training to make sure he could fully adjust and balance his bionic arm with his human body, which was really a drag. He was always super wiped out afterward, too exhausted to stand long enough to take a shower. Instead, he had to settle for a bubble bath, which allowed him the freedom to lay in the tub and do nothing for an hour, right after he rubbed the special lotion all over his body.

All Leo knew that when his muscles were sore, this clear lotion wiped away every last bit of strain from his system. Plus, he could tell from the way the cap was slightly cracked that Adam must have been using it, too hasty to not use his superhuman strength and rip it open. And Leo could see why. It made his whole body feel amazing, and by the time he slipped into his bubble bath, he felt relaxed, except for the hard cock laying against his stomach.

As a sixteen year old boy, Leo was prone to popping boners at random times during the day, but he had grown to anticipate a raging hard-on whenever he rubbed that clear lotion all over his body. He didn't mind though. Leo would ever pass up an opportunity to jerk off, especially because the bionics in his arm seemed to trigger some volatile response in his body that made his orgasms ten times more explosive. A grin spread across his face as he wrapped his hand around his cock and began stroking.

The squelch of the water had Leo biting his lip, and gripping the edge of the tub while he humped his hand as fast as he could. He looked down at his chest and saw his muscles, which were wet and tight. Even though he didn't have the same muscular build as either of his bionic brothers, Leo had developed a good amount of muscle on his own, and now had a pretty toned chest that he could be proud of. It looked even better when all his stomach muscles were clenched when he was boned up.

Leo's toes curled a little when he brought his left hand underwater, and pressed his middle finger between his butt cheeks. He had only discovered the pleasure hidden inside his body a couple weeks ago, and was still adjusting to the initial discomfort of pressing his finger along the tight ridges of his inner walls. The way they clamped so tight around his finger made him want to stop, but after giving himself a little time, and stroking his dick to redirect his attention, he was able to push his middle finger all the way to the third knuckle. Sprawled out in the bathtub, Leo sunk a little deeper and kicked his left leg up so that it was hanging off the side. With more room to play with his ass, Leo let his head fall back, his eyes fall shut, and his finger explore the depths between his tight butt cheeks.

His head lolled from side to side when he slipped a second finger into his tight heat, all of his muscles clenching in response. Leo looked down to see his hard cock laying against his stomach, the five inch shaft right against the outline of the abs that were starting to form. He was nearly delirious, working two fingers deeper and deeper into his ass, while his dick pulsed and twitched against his stomach. Leo sighed as he wrapped a hand around his weeping cock, and began jerking off again.

Already. He loved prolonging this pleasure, pushing himself right to the edge of orgasm, before backing off in favor of playing with his balls. It felt like torture, but the sweet sensation of release was that much more rewarding. But not this time. That painful ache was already coursing through his balls, and as he curled his fingers to press against his prostate with extra pressure, his mouth fell open and his nuts churned out his load.

Leo groaned when he felt the first few shots of his seed hit his face. The force of his orgasms since he got his bionic arm was crazy, his shaft pulsing as it continued to erupt more thick cum all over Leo. It was everywhere: dripping down his face, trailing across his chest, and pooling in his abs, mixed with water. Leo lay there in the tub, his eyes still shut, while he tasted the cum that had shot all the way into his open mouth.

_My cum…it's so hot…so thick…I'm tasting my cum…_

* * *

><p>A closer inspection of the container revealed that it had an aftereffect of causing temporary hormone imbalance, and released dangerously potent pheromones. That would explain why Leo got so horny every time he used the lotion, and why, that night, he found himself sandwiched between Adam and Chase, making out with his bionic brothers while they groped each other's sweaty, hard naked bodies.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>As always, I'm interested in hearing what my readers think! I'm actually pretty happy with how this one came out, but I'd be even happier to know that you all liked it too! So be sure to drop a review to let me know!<strong>


End file.
